Art of Yoga
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Doing Yoga was something Clark Kent never imagined himself like doing but throw a certain sweaty blond billionaire into the picture his perspective was sure too change. Yaoi...clark/Oliver


**Title: **Art of Yoga

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Smallville.

**Warnings: **Slash m/m Paring

**A/N**: Wow!! This folks is my very first slash story. I hope you'll like it for it was sorta hard for me to come up with an idea. But seriously who out there can deny this couple is not way ass hott!! For like Clark/Oliver are so the perfect couple.. Haha I luv Smallville

**Enjoy!!**

"Ollie….I..….I-I can't continue on." Clark Kent breathed out heavily, dripping with sweat as his dark chocolate shaggy hair lay plastered to his forehead in sheets. "We've been going at it..…none stope..f-or hours……I-I need a break" he complained out to his companion.

"Clark Kent come……on be a man" Oliver Queen gasped breathlessly his body also like Clarks sleek with sweat as fine muscles twitched underneath golden skin. His blond mane of hair a jungle of messy spikes. "Or in your case…a alien farm boy, for come on we've come to far to just stop now for there's only one more good go left to do and we've for- filled are…… m-mission." He swallowed arching his back.

"You….would think ….I would be use to all this by now" Clark groaned squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears sparked in his long dark lashes. "But…as always with you I'm left totally exhausted and put out" he licked his parched lips.

"Same to you..…...Boy scout, same too you" Oliver whispered back rolling his head to the side as his sculpted chest rapidly fell up and down. "For as a…….experienced coach with years of this under my belt, I must say….you positively wear me down to the bone too."

"Is that a complement….couch?" Clark joked; "For if it is…..I'm flattered, but how things are looking now to me it's you who constantly…..rides me to insanity now a days" he coughed out.

"You…… complaining" Oliver asked surprised but with a knowing smirk. "For I've never known you before to be a c-complainer….especially on Saturday mornings" he chucked.

"No…not at all" Clark was quick to respond back. "For there's defiantly no complaining here from me…..Mr. Queen" he smiled to himself.

"Good for were not done by far…Mr. Kent" Oliver Queen was too quick to inform on proudly.

And with a loud grunt of protest Clark laying flat on his back sighing exhaustedly leaned back up with all his willpower as all his muscles screamed out on fire as he did. Oliver and him then came to a final agreement as both quickly cried out in union as it was a pain fill with, achievement and pleasure.

Grasping each others sweaty hands they leaning in pressed there foreheads together gritting their teeth as they let out deep breathes ever few seconds for air. Their raw bodies were sore after so many none stop hours of fulfillment as sweat ran down there chests and foreheads like rain.

"Never….am…I doing…yoga…..with you ever again" Clark breathed out shakily. His whole core and being hurt as he had just had enough exercise of yoga to last him a life time.

"Oh…come off it" Oliver rasped his hold on Clark slipping as he grinned weakly. "At least we made it….this far I mean……"He trailed off breathing heavily his heart rate up.

"Yeah….I know" Clark said just as much out of breath.

"300…..crunches" Oliver began.

"Completed" Clark finished.

"And we….…d-did it together imagine that" Oliver continued as the tight muscles in his back and abs twitched madly burning like red lava. "An without so much as breaking a sweat, …..for that's a world record if I don't say so m-myself" he laughed out in his clear pain.

"You mean a world record of…. stupidity" Clark chipped in under his breath as he swallowed hard as his hold on Oliver's forearms slipped further. "But sure go on and say…what ever you want…..….for this yoga section is…officially over for I quite, you" and with that said he fell flat back onto his back in a heap, drained of all life as he felt as if he had been hit by truck load of Kryptonite.

He blamed this all on his yoga partner of course who on a daily basses made him exercise with him but on Saturdays, life was a living hell yoga boot camp to boot.

He sighted contently though threw out it all as today's work out had been great even with him feeling like crap right now as he was sore all over, as it hurt to even move a inch. But he was happy to say the least as this was normal now for him and Oliver and had been for several mouths.

They jogged together, they went to the gym together, they did yoga together there was no one thing out there in the world they didn't spend timing doing together. As there were times people would say and joke they might as well be Siamese twins connected at the hip.

Clark smiled to himself all the more at even thinking of this as he took in the full force of everything happy and grand in his life as he felt like the worlds luckiest man.

He had a great family, he had friends who cared and loved him. He was now going to school again and learning how to be a proper achieve journalist.

The list went on forever as his life now a day's was amazing as it seemed it was made all the more special by one certain person. Say one certain person was currently laying spent just a few feet away from him just as tired as he, well almost anyways.

With that smile widening wondrously at thoughts of that certain person however Clark found himself soon in the unthinkable position of dragging himself back up to check on the blonde.

For after that kick ass workout which left even him miserable he had to see for himself if the blonde was still alive and perky.

He however never got the chance too check. For in a split second Clark had let out a gruff grunt of total surprise as he soon found his hands full as a sweaty faced certain handsome blonde billionaire now lay sprawled on top of him.

Clark blinked his eyes up at the older man quesitonly as his face hovered now mere inched from his own as he shinned down upon him that irresistible smile of his.

Words formed on the tip of Clarks tongue as warm breath beated down on his face but he soon never had the chance to speak them as he was silenced by a quick powerful kiss.

Though ever muscles in his body screamed in protest after its endless hours of yoga with his health freak boyfriend Clark Kent managed to kiss the blond back. Velvet pink tongues soon clashed as the kiss soon became passionate as both men soon lost themselves in their embrace.

"You…can never quite me" Oliver teased. Fingers were entwined deep in each others hair, brown and blonde being gently pulled and tugged. "As…… I'll never quite you either for that's a…. promise" he deepened the kiss further Clark meeting his every move with vigor.

Oliver Queen ran his mouth down his lover's neck kissing him and nipping at the sensitive skin along the way. His skilled hands roamed over Clarks toned wet chest and down his steal abs which could kill with one glance as everything was perfect.

"No….you right I can't" Clark hushed giving the spiky blond a hard kiss on the lips as both arms soon came in to quickly wrapped themselves tightly around his boyfriends sticky back "For truth be tolled I love you far to damn much to ever…..let you go either Ollie" he beamed affectingly up to the blonde who in exchange returned the love filled look as it was a breathtaking sight.

Feeling in the mood for something different Clark Kent never giving the world round billionaire time to think or say much in a change switched places with the blonde. For it was him seconds later with rush of air who was now on top as he grinned on down to the blonde victoriously.

"Ha….I got you now pretty boy" Clark began shrilly as he leaning downwards with his hands on either side of his loves head grinned goofily as he waggled dark eyebrows. "Surprised I still have strength left? So am I "he stated before slowly kissing soft lips once more.

The tender kiss lasted only moments as both men let out a moan as their hips brushed together in friction in the heat of the moment as Clarks fingers burned over tanned spicy skin.

"Clark you…. know what they say don't you" Oliver was soon saying with a wicked smile spreading across his face as he broke free for some air. "Age before youth always comes first, for that's how the rules go for this just isn't working out for me for I really much rather be on,… top" he raised his blond eyebrows licking his swollen soft lips.

"Mmm….well I think it time for a change for I like it up here" Clark mussed grinning playfully down to the older man below him who eyes sparkled. "For I think it's time I got used to this don't you think so? oh mighty wise yoga master of… mine" the brunette smirked at his words as he clearly loved his new place on top of the forbidden mountain.

"All good things come in time…..Grasshopper" Oliver was soon saying. Clark closed his eyes when he felt warm hands slowly wrap themselves around his waist as fingers began too tug and pull at his black yoga pants. "For there is still…. so much more you must learn before you earn your black belt privileges" he continued as the pants string was untied.

"P-privileges….huh" Clark mussed sucking in a deep breath as he began to waver as fingers slowly began to pill down the layer of thin clothing boxers no were in site.

"Yeah that's right… Privileges Kent" Oliver remarked huskily as he craning his neck up brushed his lips with Clarks as fingers slowly grazed down on bare hips. "But…. until that day comes you're out of luck" He suddenly finished with an evil smile against a warm flushed cheek.

Clark's warning instincts suddenly went off at this but it was a little too late for him. For with a sudden swift move bring up his right knee in aim Oliver Queen handsome devil of Star City brought the one an only Clark Kent down to his hands and knees.

For he watched in smug satisfaction seconds later as the younger beautiful man fell over with a great cry out of pain as he lay crippled curled up in agony on the floor. For that sure as hell set him straight as he was sure no more claims of unrighteous territory would be discussed any time soon.

"One must learn their place…. Grasshopper always remember that" Oliver then said and before the younger man knew what was happening like an unleashed tiger out of the zoo Oliver sprang back out at his wounded prey in for the kill.

Clark let out a cry of disbelieve as his eyes watering in his undeserved pain widened further as he was quickly savagely attacked by the blonde who overpowered him easily.

Things however didn't go as planed as Oliver now back on top didn't see the small steps of the living room come into play as the both of them ended rolling down them with a cry. The two men from this point on did a dance as they rolled back and further in their territorial battle of wills.

The short weaseling match ended soon enough however as Clark with a cry out in need of air called it quits as he lay defeated flat on his stomach. Lying then now back on top as he panted Oliver had the younger male pinned back to the floor with his hands behind his back.

"See…….lover boy," Oliver breathed out as he swallowed thickly. "I'm always going too win so just except…. …it already, for I'm always going to come out on top and you know it" He smiled smugly in his win as he leaning in began kissing his lover's bare shoulders and neck.

Clark closed his eyes at this as he was winded beyond word as this man on top of him did that to him like no one else could. He was totally without any strength left in him believably and to add to the bill his pride was now hurt in one way then one no thanks to Mr. Queen's knee.

With his powers to defeat the blonde billionaire would be too easy. But as it was considering he would never do any such thing for he would let the other man have his fun for not at least.

For still even to this very day he dreaded the day he would accidentally hurt his vulnerable human his fragile boyfriend. And it was that worry that secretly killed him inside always as it was bared deep inside his heart under lock and key.

But as things were going today so far it seemed it was the blonde who was doing more damage to him then the other way around as it was not fair. But heck, the way he was being lavished with kisses now he really didn't much care as he felt hot kisses trail down his spine.

This pleasure however didn't last long as Clark suddenly throwing open his eyes let out a surprised yelp like a dog whipped as his ass was suddenly brutally slapped by powerful hands. He then not in the least getting enough time to recover was barrel rolled back over on to his back.

Strong thighs then came in and straddled his hips locking him and his legs in place as he breathed heavily in and out. Sweat rolled down his forehead as blood thunder in his ears as Clarks heart rate picked up a notch as his and Oliver's matched in beat perfectly.

"Y…you want to call it a break?" Oliver then said biting his down on his lips as he looked down to Clark now with smoldering fire in his brown eyes as he ran his hands down a sleek shinning chest as sweat dripped from his face an nose. "For I think its way past our normal break time…." he leered on tracing abs and ribs gingerly with light fingertips. "For I can use some relaxation about now" leaning down he licked down Clarks stomach kissing lightly at his navel and hair.

Clark arching his back at this managed a weak smile and groan. His own hooded eyes now holding the same burning passion filled gaze and want as his lovers. But just as he was about to comply an give in to his awaiting boyfriends tempting request, that's when they suddenly heard it.

"Oh wow,….sorry didn't mean to interrupt" came a quick flustered embarrassed voice. Both froze in spot imminently. "I think I'll….just come back latter when your both finished" they trailed off.

Clark snapping his neck to the side much like Oliver was just in time to catch a glimmer of a currying away Chloe Sullivan. She was hastily making her retreat to the lift with an uncontained fit of giggles and coughs as her cheeks were flushed red.

"Miss Sullivan!" Oliver quickly called out stopping her effectively in her tracks and surprising Clark along the way. She was quick to turn back around as she held an amused look on her face as he smiled back at her with a weak grin. "No..…. need to act all proper now you can stay, for we were in fact just finished up our yoga…session" he slowly said. He met Clark's green gaze for one last intense second before standing up as he politely greeted his guest.

"Oh I guess I'll just…… stay then" Chloe began uncertainly. She with raised eyebrows and a secritive smile looked over and eyed her best friend who lay beaten out of breath on the floor feet away. "For I was in town and I decided to just dropping on by to see how you two were holding up,…..as I wanted to just check up on the plans for tonight" she finished biting her lip.

"Yes of course the triple date movie…... night" Oliver said suddenly nodding his head firmly. Chloe eyed the room around her smiling still in awe to this day at how nice it was as was the penthouse that the hero billionaire lived in. "We wouldn't miss it in a long short, for a triple date with you and Jimmy and Louis and her new boy toy will be something defiantly worth while to see." He smirked cockily as she titled her head to the side.

"As will you and Clark" She began as her eyes once more fell down upon her best friend whose chest rapidly fell up and down his hand over his heart. "For speaking of a certain hot Kryptonian survivor I know?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "How exactly is he holding up way over there" she pointed a finger raising her eyebrows at seeing how dangerously low Clark's pants were.

"Chloe…help me" Clark Kent pleaded out to her now seeing his chance as he held out a hand to her to take as he stretched his fingers. She withheld a laugh as both men had promptly been up to no good as she had been witness. "He's paralyzed me with all his tyrannizing yoga…. I can't move….…my b-ody anymore" he let out a loud agonizing show and tell as he began making chocking dying noises.

By the way the two men had been going at each other when she had so embarrassedly walked in she knew for a fact both still had plenty of pint up energy.

"Well I believe.. that" Chloe managed to say. She eyed swiftly all the exercise machines and even the two identical green yoga mats with a weary smile. "Seeing as the two of you are determined as hell to resurrect the Greek god physic" She eyed Oliver's toned sweaty golden body curiously without being to obvious for heck even friends of friends peeped once in a while.

"You, mean I am for he's already got it...trust me" Oliver proclaimed innocently with a smirk over his shoulder too Clark. "For all the yoga in the world couldn't get me a fit body like that even if I tried…I guess that's what benefits from being a alien then a mere mortal like me huh? For its just simple laws of physics I… suppose" he shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean like us both" Chloe corrected him as she still eyed Clark with a bit with worry.

"Oh ..he'll be just fine Chloe trust me" Oliver assured her waving a hand as he took a deep swallow of some water letting out a refreshing sight as he draped an lime green towel over his shoulder whipping his brow. "For you just leave him there long enough and he'll come crawling back to life in no time at all, for he's way to used to this by now to act so immaturely, for it's purely second…. nature".

Chloe raised her eyebrows once more at this as Clark let out hollow laughter which Oliver ignored as he walking to his desk fell into his work chair grabbing a green apple along the way.

"Apple?" He asked Chloe holding it out to her.

"Um…no thanks Oliver" she resorted back kindly as he just nodding his head bit into it prompting his bare feet up on top of his desk casually.

"So the arrangement with all of us tonight here at 6:00 is still on for…… sure?" She asked looking to Clark and back to Oliver as the billionaire continued to savor his quick snack.

"That's an absolutely yes answer miss Sullivan" Oliver promised her.

"Then great it's a date tonight" She exclaimed happily. He smiled back to her with that dazzling white blinding smile of his that even she had to admit melted her heart to goo.

Her best friend was a very lucky man indeed. Clark and Oliver made the cutest couple she had too agree there and she had been agreeing on it for the past year and a half.

There was no denying to anyone the two were totally in love and she was ecstatic for them both as she knew everybody else was too.

For not only were both drop dead gorgeous and super heroes in waiting well technically more on the terms on Clarks side, the two complemented each other nicely. She knew Clark was in good hands and happy as well as Oliver for both guys deserved a happily ever after.

"You might want to consider taking a good long shower though seriously after you two gentlemen are really done for the day" She began as she looked once more around the high end wealthy apartment as began heading back to the lift with a fleeting look back "For…it really smells like a boy's High school locker room in here, and that is in my book never a good thing……….considering you two are having guests tonight for dinner, and movies" she laughed low shacking her head.

"Neither is it in mine I assure… you" Oliver said back quickly.

"Okay then bye Oliver" She said with a wave to him which he returned as she craned her neck then to peer over to her best friend who had been silent as the lamb most of this visit. "See you later Clark and do make sure you dress nice tonight, for me…..okay" she chuckled at hearing a loud snort.

And with said with a wink back to Oliver who smirked Chloe left the watchtower in good moods for the hopes of tonight's movie night as she wished Clark good luck.

After seeing Chloe off Oliver slowly swinging his chair to the right peered back over to Clark who lay still with his eyes closed in what appeared to be sleep but he knew better.

"You did catch the drift Louis is bringing her new boyfriend… right" Called out Clark's voice.

"But, of course" Oliver remarked continuing eating his apple as he crossed his arms over his chest as he swingend his chair. "I've been preparing for this for a long time coming as I know exactly what we will be wearing as I got it all under control" he stood up lecherously.

"We'll?" Clark asked as his eyes suddenly popped back open to stare over at the blonde who was now towering over him as a frown was soon on his face. "You have got to be kidding me?... Ollie I did not sign up for dress up, or pampering when I agreed to be your boyfriend" he sighted dramatically.

"Well live with it Super… boy" Oliver said as he bending down squatted before Clark as the brunette eyed him now suspiciously. "For you are going to look amazing tonight with the brand new clothes I picked out for you,….for you'll be the talk of the hang out" he smiled on a roll.

"Aw lucky me…." Clark began sarcastically.

"Yes lucky you,… for come on now, up and Adam!" Oliver persisted now looking to the clock over on the opposite wall as he aiming tossed his eaten apple away. "For we have got to get going now an clean both are selves up, along with this place for the date party tonight for it's in two… hours"

"I think I'll just rather take a nap" Clark was quick to say with a large fake yawn. "For you did after all wake me up at five am: this morning, which for the record I still hate you… ..for." he goaded him back.

"Oh come now were is the fun in that" Oliver protested giving him a good poke.

"Mmm….lots on my part for as I've said before I never seem to get any rest with you around" Clark mussed with a cruel smirk up to Oliver who arched an eyebrow. "And besides I'm not really feeling the love here anymore Ollie, if you know what I mean for all I've earned after this glorious exercise from hell, is a few new blue and black bruises to go along with my now ultra shattered…….ego" he pouted as he was still suffering from the bellow the waist blow.

"Hey, just doing my job for you need a good whipping once in a while... Boy Scout" Oliver said all in a very proud arrogant way. "And besides if your feelings, are down I'm sure I can come up with a way or two to help cheer them… up" he urged running his fingers now back down along Clarks abs an bare sticky chest once more. "For how about you say, ...we take a nice long icy cold shower for me too prove to you just how much I really do love you Clark James Kent, for I have of yet to…... show and teach you the real proper art of…. Yoga" his brown eyes flashed with intense burning love and desire as he licked his lips lazily.

"Your, pure evil Oliver Wesley Queen, you know…..that" Clark responded back to this with a sexy smile back in return as both set of eyes green an brown locked together in answer.

"Only to my hot boyfriend when the occasion calls for... it" Oliver resorted. And without any further word bending down he quickly recaptured Clark's luscious lips in a bittersweet kiss as Clark was then with shock pulled up off the floor into strong awaiting arms. "When... I want my naughty wicked way with him inside and out of the bedroom that ….is" he gasped pulling back for air.

"I loath… you…Mr.Apple breath" Clark began laughingly. He gave his best cold glare to the blonde man all the while smiling foolishly as he wrapped his arms around his loves neck.

"Right back at you" Oliver grinned titling his head as lips quickly came crushing back to his in a kiss for the centuries.

And with that done with laughter for the mischievous blond breaking loose he took off at a fast run off too his master bedroom towards the awaiting showers. Clark laughed out the whole way up in his pure content for maybe yoga wasn't so bad after all for life was… bliss.

**The End**

**A/N: **Omg!! I am so freaking out right now how was it? bad/ good? Lame an cheesy as hell? For I'm hoping for okay, for I did amazingly enjoyed writing this just envisioning myself in a female blond Clark's place for like come on!! just drools a Nile river just thinking of Mr. hottie Mchotty pants Oliver Queen in tight fitting yoga pants all sweaty and smexy too boot;0 haha

**P.S/** I know nothing about Yoga…so sorry. And also I apologize if it's confusing. Yikes!!


End file.
